


Strawberry Fields

by vampiricrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Forehead Kisses, Hair Washing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, bathing together, horny mao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: It’s been a long day.Trickstar and Knights had an event together. Much to Ritsu’s dismay, and complaining to Mao, Knights had suffered a loss this time.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Strawberry Fields

**Author's Note:**

> hi im here with maoritsumaos  
> this isnt that good to be honest i dont like it but i just like the idea of nonsexual bathing?? like. they r just vibing

It’s been a long day.   
Trickstar and Knights had an event together. Much to Ritsu’s dismay, and complaining to Mao, Knights had suffered a loss this time.   
  
They’re both sore, gross and sweaty, and Mao barely had enough energy to let Ritsu lean on him on the way home, and Ritsu all but drags him into his house. Sleeping together after a live,  _ genuine _ sleeping together, is nothing new to them. It’s a nice way of winding down, Mao’s learned, and Ritsu always insists on it.   
  
But, instead of dragging him to the bedroom, Ritsu drags him inside the bathroom. Mao’s eyebrows quirk at that, and before he can even ask why Ritsu does that, he answers for him.    
  
“We’re both all gross after the live, right?” He says, tilting his head innocently as Mao sniggers. Sure, sure, whatever, he’ll go along with it.    
  
The sound of the bath running is relaxing. The water is warm, Mao had to  _ really _ insist to Ritsu to not make it piping hot, Ritsu laughing at Mao’s begging to  _ not _ make his skin all red and irritated after it.    
  
Ritsu undresses himself, leaning his arm against the sink as he basically rips the buttons off his shirt and tosses it to the ground roughly, Mao clicking his tongue at Ritsu’s clear dislike for  _ unbuttoning the buttons like a normal person _ . Though, he can’t deny Ritsu looks good like that, wearing nothing but his underwear when his eyes trace his figure. It’s hard to avert his eyes, and Ritsu  _ knows _ he’s looking, moving his body around with more grace than usual.   
  
He runs his hand through the bathwater, waiting for the bath to fill more. Mao watches, shrugging off his own shirt much slower then he’d like to, getting distracted by Ritsu on his hands and knees. As much as his stupid teenage desires want him to do something, he knows they’re probably both  _ way _ too sore and tired, so he represses those urges and unbuckles his belt.   
  
By the time Mao  _ finally _ gets his clothes off, Ritsu’s turning off the water. Their bath is large; so they could probably sit side by side in it, but something in Mao tells him Ritsu would probably want to sit on his lap. Or maybe it’s just his own mind? He honestly can’t tell. Ritsu shimmies off his underwear, and looks expectantly at Mao, waiting for him to do the same.    
  
Mao swallows his thoughts again, and hooks his fingers around his waistband, sliding them down in one smooth movement and kicking them off his leg. Ritsu gestures to the bath, waiting for Mao to get in first, confirming his idea of Ritsu sitting on his lap.    
  
The water is definitely warm. It’s comfortable, not too warm to hurt him but warm enough to make him feel comfortable. His arms snake around Ritsu’s sides as he lowers down to sit on his thighs, wrapping his arms around him and sighing when the water’s warmth finally seeps into his system.   
  
It’s a nice feeling; to just lay here, chest touching chest in warmth after a long day, feeling the stress and muscle strains fade away. Ritsu hums one of the songs he sang at the live, his throat raspy and sore but still sounding good even through just a halfhearted hum.    
  
Mao rubs circles on Ritsu’s back, humming along to that song. Truth be told, Mao’s seen Knights perform so much, he thinks he can recall the songs relatively well, and Ritsu seems impressed by his accuracy, noting how Mao can probably sing it better then Secchan, and Mao chuckles at that. Even if he could, Sena has some charm to the way he sings, so there’s no proper ‘better’, even if his voice is better. Ritsu clicks his tongue, Maakun should be more confident, they won today, after all.   
  
Instead of responding, Mao simply shuffles his hips and Ritsu huffs at that, moving away from him and splashing some of the water onto him. It gets in his hair, and he shakes his head to try to get the droplets out, Ritsu sticking his tongue out at the hot water spraying onto him. He complains about getting his hair wet, moving his hand through his bangs. Mao makes a cup with his hands, filling it with water, and drops it on top of Ritsu’s head, who yelps in surprise and pinches Mao’s cheek in his best attempt of showing anger.   
  
Mao apologises through laughs at Ritsu’s pout; he couldn’t help himself, and it’s cute to see Ritsu’s annoyance through huffs and bared teeth. He really can’t threaten Mao, can he? It’s just cute to him. Ritsu splashes more water onto Mao, who reminds him that  _ there is a floor there, let’s not flood the bathroom _ .   
  
Ritsu rolls his eyes, tucking his hair behind his ear and glaring daggers at Mao.    
  
“I’ll wash your hair to make up for it?” Mao offers, Ritsu’s eyes softening. He doesn’t really  _ need _ his hair washed, but he recalls how soft Mao’s hands are on his scalp, and nods.    
  
Slow but repetitive movements, Mao cards shampoo and water into the strands of Ritsu’s hair. Ritsu purrs, making soft noises whenever Mao digs his nails in harder than how he does normally. Mao probably does it for much longer than he should, enjoying the pure intimacy of washing your boyfriends hair. It’s something he enjoys, these little accidental intimate moments, where they think no one but them exists.   
  
When Mao finally does move his hands away, Ritsu whines. Mao almost moves his hand back right there and then, but when Ritsu moves to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, he decides it’s too late to do so. It’d be weird to ask him to wash it again even when he didn’t need to in the first place, right?   
  
The bath water is running cold, and it’s getting uncomfortable to stay in it. Ritsu says he should’ve made it hotter, but Mao reminds him that he didn’t want him to be hot enough to burn, of which Ritsu calls him a coward for not liking it like that. They stand up, Mao tossing a towel at Ritsu, who’s staring at the puddle his hair is causing. He’ll have to clean that up, Mao says, and Ritsu snarkily remarks it’ll be dry by the morning.    
  
Ritsu doesn’t at all seem interested in drying his own hair, simply sitting down on the floor with the towel beneath him. Mao can’t tell if he wants him to do it for him, or if Ritsu’s just too tired to do it. Both, most likely. Ritsu groans at Mao ruffling a towel through his hair, making his originally messy hair even worse.    
  
Mao drags Ritsu to his room. Ritsu would’ve probably fallen asleep in the bath if he wasn’t here, yet Mao can't find it in him to chastise Ritsu for that. It’s just how they are, he supposes. Ritsu curls up in his bed, Mao shaking his head at how Ritsu wasn’t even bothered to get pajamas on before curling up under his bed, and Mao sneaks under the blanket with him.   
  
Wrapping their arms around the other, the skin-to-skin contact is intimate. This entire night has been intimate, and it’s relaxing, in contrast to their normally secret relationship. Mao kisses Ritsu’s forehead after he falls asleep, and then lets himself be lulled into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thatse it .thats the fic. i ahte the ending LMAO


End file.
